


Negro

by WildLunatic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildLunatic/pseuds/WildLunatic
Summary: Porque toda su vida gira en torno al negro. Este escrito es un reto express del foro El abrevadero





	Negro

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Este escrito es un reto express del foro El abrevadero

 

Negro, toda su vida giraba alrededor de este color, es más, si alguien le preguntase como definiría su vida, él diría, si se dignase a responder, que es negra.

Todo comenzó con sus padres, sus constantes peleas, el maltrato de su padre hacia su madre y hacia él, que pintaron su infancia de un color negro, triste, sin poder ver nada más, hasta que apareció Lily, y entonces el negro pasó a ser gris, conociendo así la esperanza, reforzada por la carta de Hogwarts, el amor, viendo la luz al final de ese oscuro (negro) túnel.

Pero entonces las cosas se torcieron gracias a los Merodeadores y a su propia estupidez juvenil, perdiendo primero la amistad de Lily, volviendo a sumir su mundo en la negrura, conociendo después la muerte de su amada en parte por su culpa, haciendo imposible su retorno de ese mundo oscuro, negro, en el que él se había zambullido en el mismo momento que aceptó esa marca en la muñeca, esa túnica negra, esa máscara, y esas figuras también vestidas de negro. Quiso volver a la luz, pero fue demasiado tarde, y su corazón y su alma también se volvieron negros, quemados por la muerte de a la que amaría por siempre.

Y ahora se pasea por los pasillos de la escuela, con su túnica siempre negra, estando siempre de luto, que combina con su cabello negro, con sus ojos negros, con su corazón negro, esperando la llegada del hijo de su amada, para cumplir su última misión y así escapar de esa vida ennegrecida que él nunca quiso.


End file.
